The Darken Cave
by Light The Dragon 23
Summary: New song written by me. Cynder and Spyro have children and are loving their lives together. One night their children ask their mother Cynder, to tell them a folk tale, which they haven't heard before neither. Songfic by the way, please review, thanks.


**Here's a new songfic to replace the olds I removed, right now I'm working on some new short stories for spyro and cynder, I've got one new short story called "Cynder's Plan, Spyro's Feelings", but won't be posted up till I fix and done all the chapters, because I plan on posting the entire story on here or just post one chapter at a time, the short story will only have maybe three to four chapters and that's it, after that I'm working on new material for Spyro. If somebody tell's me there's a sequal for the new story, the answer would be "maybe" and depends on the reviews and answers I'm getting from you, so maybe. **

**The lyrics and song are written by me and belong to me, so no stealing it. If anybody wants to use my song for a songfic, just come and ask me. Any way enjoy the songfic every one.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>The Darken Cave" <em>**

It had been seven years since Spyro and Cynder had defeated and sealed away Malefor aka The Dark Master, ever since then Spyro and Cynder had told each other their feelings and soon became mates for life, after that Cynder became pregnant with three eggs. After eight months, Cynder laid her and Spyro's eggs, one was dark purple with gold, the second egg was black and red, and the final egg was red with gold. After two weeks of waiting and watching their eggs, they hatched; all three of them were girls and had all of Cynder's features, the only thing that was featured from their father was their purple eyes and tail blade which was a leaf like shape.

Six years would go by for Cynder and Spyro and their kids, Cynder stayed home and watched the kids and hunted for them, Spyro now had become the "Guardian of the Elements" and became busy with paper work and missions, and their kids, well they went to school and started being trained by their parents, Fire the dragoness, Light the dragon their uncle, Lightning the dragon their second uncle, Scarlett the dragoness their auntie, Theresa the ice dragoness their second auntie, Cyril and Forever their grandparents were even teaching them to train, and even their great grandparents Restless and Mystery were training them to protect themselves. After so many days and nights of being trained and taught by their teachers and parents, spring break was here and school and training were over for awhile any way.

One night though, the three little dragoness, Ivy, Alison, and Heart were going to bed, but they asked their mother, if she could tell them a story or a folk story.

"Mom, could you tell us a story, please?" Ivy asked her mother. Cynder looked at her daughters and smiled to them.

"I would love too, honey. Now move you three, mommy's going to lay on the bed with you." She said to them sweetly. Ivy, Alison, and Heart moved over for their mother and were waiting. Cynder slowly climbed on the bed and laid down on the bed with her back against the edge of the right side of the bed. Cynder then wrapped her tail around her daughters and carefully placed her bladed tail to her red chest; she tucked in her large wings and placed them on her sides. With that Cynder was wrapped around her three daughters and smiled.

"So mom, you going to tell the story or what." Heart asked her mother softly.

"It's not really a story, more like a folk story." She said softly to her children.

"Like uncle Light writes about." Alison said to her mother loudly.

"How'd you know, honey?" Cynder asked her sweetly.

"Well, he brought me to his library and read some of his folk tales to me and I must say I enjoyed them, mother." She said to her mother softly.

"I would never have thought Light would do that, he must love you guy's a lot then." Cynder said herself.

"He does mom, he give all three of us a jeweller and make up." Ivy said to her.

"That's sound like your uncle; I'm going to have to talk to him about that." Cynder said herself softly.

"Too bad uncle Lightning doesn't spend time us like auntie Scarlett and Theresa do." Heart said to herself. Cynder noticed her sign and decided to tell them.

"Lightning loves you girls just as much as Light does, but you have to remember Lightning is very busy these days with work and his feelings for Venus. But he'll come and visit again, don't you girls worry." Cynder said to them softly.

"Mom?" asked Heart.

"Yes honey." Cynder said to her.

"When are Light and Fire going to be together?" Heart said to her softly. Cynder had her eyes widen and was shocked by her daughters question, but decided to tell her, some of it at least.

"Honey, it's too hard to explain, let's just say that Light and Fire are friends and stick with it. I'll tell you guys when you're older like 15 or 16, but for now they're just friends." Cynder said to them softly.

"Can you tell us the folk story, mom." Heart asked her softly.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Cynder said to softly.

"The folk tale I'm about to sing to you was written by your uncle Light the dragon doing his adventure days as a young light dragon. You girls might not like this folk tale, but you'll love it. You girls ready to listen?" Cynder said to them softly.

"Yes mom." All three said at the same time to Cynder.

"Okay, it goes something like this." She said to them softly. With that Cynder was singing the folk tale to her three daughters.

_The dark cave is cold, _

_The cave has no light, _

_The dark cave is not useful,_

_Let's just leave it._

_The dark cave has darkness, _

_Which the sunlight can't break through, _

_There's no sound or water in the darken cave._

(Chorus)

_The dark cave has no life, _

_It has nothing but the darkness, _

_So why live in it, _

_If it's cold at night, _

_But when you wake up, in the early morning_

_There's no morning light, for the sun to shine,_

_And with no sound or sunlight, in the darken cave. _

(Part two of the Song)

_The cave was scary, even for the little ones, _

_They made tales about it that were false. _

_What they didn't know, the dark cave was unliveable, _

_So instead they made truth or dares, about who should go in. _

_But none of them did, they were all scared, _

_That the dark cave would eat or hurt them._

_But the cave was harmless. _

(Chorus)

_The dark cave has no life, _

_It has nothing but the darkness, _

_So why live in it, _

_If it's cold at night, _

_But when you wake up, in the early morning_

_There's no morning light, for the sun to shine,_

_And with no sound or sunlight, in the darken cave. _

(Part three of the Song)

_The cave was mysterious, like nothing ever happened, _

_In the first place, it's still unknown. _

_The dark cave maybe lived in or unlived in, but it's still a cave. _

_With nothing but the darkness, and no lights._

(Repeated Chorus)

_The dark cave has no life, _

_It has nothing but the darkness, _

_So why live in it, _

_If it's cold at night, _

_But when you wake up, in the early morning_

_There's no morning light, for the sun to shine,_

_And with no sound or sunlight, in the darken cave. _

As Cynder finished singing the folk tale to her daughters, they were sleeping peaceful and quietly, with that Cynder gave each of them a kiss on the fore head and got up and walked off the bed. As she walked towards the door, she turned her head over left shoulder and whispered her sleeping daughters.

"Good night, my little angels." With that Cynder turned her head back forward and walked of out of them and then closed the door and walked away towards her and Spyro's room.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I thought this was really good, but I need your answer to tell me if its good or bad, and please tell me what you think of my songwriting. <strong>

**Also to Note: Ivy is the oldest of the three dragoness and has dark purple scales and gold underbelly, Heart is the second oldest of three and has black scales and a red underbelly, and last is Alison the youngest of the three, she has red scales and a gold underbelly. Just wanted to tell you, before you go asking me questions about them. **

**_Yours truly, _**

**_Light the Dragon 19_**


End file.
